


You Are Home

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Death, Engagement, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage, Moving On, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Rich Louis, Teenagers, True Love, Trust Issues, Widow Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: An accident happan and a world was turned upside down.Someone tried to be a friend right a way.A broken heart healed.A crazy love began but hey that´s how it is.love´s crazy.





	You Are Home

It all happan the day we geaduate from high school Nick and i had been dating the last 3 years and we are so in love, on our 2 years anniversary Nick asked me to marry him and i said yes, i know we are young but who cares we are in love.  
I was 17 when he asked me and he were 19, our parents help us plan the wedding we got married the day we geaduated with high school when i were 18 and him 20, we said i do to eachother and then we walked out to the car there was driving us to the party.  
On the way we were in a car crash, Nick threw himself over me and his last words were you´ll find love again babe, nothing happan to me thanks to my now dead husband, nothing yeah right a very very broken heart.  
The funeral was beautiful but all there go through my mind is that i´m a widow at the ages of 18 the love of my life gave up his life for me.

After the summer was over i began at college, i was going to share an apartment with 3 other guys i don´t know, when i got there i just took a room and unpacked my stuff while i listen music.  
Yes i still have my ring on i have only been a widow for about a month, i just can´t get his last words out of my head how am i going to find love again when the one i love is dead my first love my first everything but one thing we never made love because i was underage, our first time together was going to be on our wedding night but it wasen´t going to be that way i´m still a virgin.  
Even through it´s been a month i´m still crying so much i can´t stop the tears running down my cheeks but it´s mostly at night when i dream about him.  
My patents are there for me but they have no idea what i go through they still have eachother not that i blame them it´s not their fault, i could never blame them they just don´t know the feeling.  
Now that i´m finally done unpack while listening to the Shakespears Sister stay, i put the picture of Nick and me from our wedding day on the night stand, the frame the picture is in has heart all around it´s a simple of our undying love the frame was a gift from Nick to me and i love it so much.  
When it happan it was in all the news tv as well as the paper but i didn´t give a bloody damn about it why would i.  
I am looking forward for college to start and to meet the guys i am going to live with.  
Right now I´m surfing online i can do anything on a computer and a selfphone but right now i´m just looking around till i find something to do.  
I don´t hear music right now i found a game online i´m playing right now.

Hi there i´m Louis your roomie, he smile.  
Hi i´m Harry nice to meet you.  
You to so what are you doing.  
I´m just playing a game but do you need a hand there.  
Please it would be great, he smile.  
Where is the rest.  
In the car out front.  
Okay, i said.

Then we walked out to the car to get his stuff and i met his parents Jay and Mark they are really nice, a few minutes later all his stuff is in the room.  
Hey Harry you seem familiar somehow i just can´t put my finger on it, he told me.  
Okay but i have no idea what you mean, i know i lied but i don´t want to deal.  
Wait now i know you were all over the news.  
Ohh that yeah well.  
Arn´t you a bit to young to be married, he asks me nicely.  
Maybe but love has no age.  
True it hasen´t but still though.  
If you don´t mind i´ll get back to my game.  
Sure it´s fine i have to unpack anyway.

As i was gaming and Louis unpacking the door open and a black haired guy looked inside.  
Lou you done already.  
Almost Zayn ohh Zayn this is Harry and Harry this is my best friend Zayn.  
Nice to meet you Zayn, i smile.  
You to Harry, he smile.  
Zayn what is it.  
Niall and i wanted to watch a movie you want to join.  
Sure which one.  
We were thinking 101 dalmatians and 102 the real movies.  
I´m in how about you Harry.  
I don´t really like thoughs movies.  
You most be kidding everyone knows it´s a happy ending, Louis looked surprised.  
I know that i have seen them just not a fan that´s all, it´s a lie Nick and i watched them together all the time he loved them.  
I think your the first one i met there don´t like those.  
It had to happan one day.  
Lou you in or what.  
Yeah i´m coming Zayn have fun here Harry.

An hour later i went into the kitchen to have a snack and i can also hear the 3 guys in the livingroom, Louis said he think i´m gorgeous and many other lovely things, it reminded me of Nick he always told me have beautiful and gorgeous i am.  
Zayn said he´s crazy for saying and thinking it since he don´t know me which i have to agree on, then Louis said so what he didn´t had to know me for thinking it which is also true, all in all i think Louis has a crush on me already but i´m not even close to be alright and ready to move on from Nick.  
Then the 3 one i guess he most be Niall then he said to them you know he´s a widow and that got me tears began to run down my cheeks, i know he´s right but it´s still breaks my heart which is still very broken.  
Louis siad he didn´t care to him i´m gorgeous.  
After hearing them talking a bit about me i just went into my room, i can´t stop the tears running, i took my iphone and looked at the picture of us.  
Sometimes later Louis came in the room again and i´m still crying.  
Harry you okay, he asks worried.  
No i´m not i heard you all talking about me, i said.  
I´m sorry about that Harry.  
It´s fine don´t worry about it okay and yes i´m a widow.  
How did you become one.  
Louis please you already know.  
Yeah from the news but news can be overrated i do know we don´t know eachother but you can always talk to me no matter what is it, he said sweet.  
That´s nice of you Louis but i don´t think you´ll understand.  
I know how a broken heart feel like.  
This isn´t because of a boyfriend broke up okay i lost my husband on our wedding day, i told him.  
How did he die.  
A car crash Louis he saved my life by giving up his own.  
That picture on the night stand is that you to, he asks.  
Yeah it was taking the day we got married.  
You look beautiful and he looks good to and you both look so happy.  
We were the happiest day of our life.  
Did he say anything before.  
Yeah his last words was you´ll find love again.  
You will Harry he´s right about that, he smile.  
I don´t think i can find anyone who can love me the way he did, i let a tear run down.  
Louis didn´t say anything else and neither did i.

It´s been a while now and Louis and i got close i can´t explain it but there is something between us i don´t know what i just know there is.  
I also befriended Zayn and Niall they are really sweet, Niall do have some one night stands but i guess that´s just how he is when he´s single.  
To change the subject the classes i have are just up my alli i love them.  
I also met Jesy Louis´s and Niall´s best friend she is really something super sweet and she was all over me because i´m gay and she love gay´s which is lovely.  
When it come´s to Niall´s one night´s i truly don´t know if he´s straight gay or bisexule but on they other hand who cares as long he knows then what the hell.  
It isn´t my business anyway what the guys are into.  
I´m beginning to think maybe i should take Girmshaw out of my name but i´m not sure if i should, it would be like telling i´m moving on and it dosen´t feel right, it seem like it was yesterday we were in the church, but Nick said i should find love again but why does it feel so wrong.

It´s friday.  
C´mon Haz lets get to class before we´ll late, Louis says as he walked fast.  
I´m coming easy Boo, i said as i try to keep up.  
I´m very easy.  
You know that sounded very wrong.  
Yeah i just heard it, he laugh.  
I laugh with him and we got to our class just in time and we tried to shake the laugh off.

In the middle of the class Louis gave me a note.  
Haz this class is so boring.  
Maybe a bit Boo, then i gave him the note back.  
A minute later he gave it back to me.  
Haz why don´t we sneak out and go watch a movie instead or something.  
Boo we can´t what if we get cut.  
C´mon Haz i´ll take the blame if we get cut.  
You know your a bad influens.  
Yeah i know i been told a few time.  
A few time now why don´t i believe in that Boo.  
Okay many times happy Haz.  
Maybe and fine.

Excuse me miss can we go to the nurse we don´t feel well, he asks.  
Of course go, our teacher said without looking at us.

We took our stuff and left the class.  
We went home with our stuff and then Louis said we´ll take his car, but that won´t happan the last time i was in a car i was lucky, so i told him we´ll walk and he were okay with it.  
We got to the movie theater.  
So Haz what movie would you like to see.  
I don´t know what about you.  
You choose Haz, he smile.  
You sure Boo, i asks.  
Of course i am, he smile.  
Then how about frozen.  
I actually hoped you would pick that one, he smile.  
Good i´d then, i smile back.

Louis payed for the tickets, i payed for the drinks.  
We had a great time together at the movies, it made me a bit sad because it reminded me of my first date with Nick, the only thing is that this isn´t a date this is just friends hanging out i´m not ready to date yet.  
After the movie was over Louis asks if we should get an ice cream, i said yes we are having a good time so why not.

Thanks Boo i had a great time i needed to have a bit fun.  
Sure i had a great time to Haz, he smile.  
Good i´m glad, i smile.  
Whenever he smile at me i feel i have to smile to i can´t explain it.  
Haz would you like to go out with me tonight.  
Ohh em i don´t know Boo.  
Is it to soon Haz if it is please tell me.  
It is Boo i´m sorry i just don´t want to give you false hope.  
No no you don´t Haz i shouldn´t had asked it was stupid.  
No it was sweet Boo really.  
Okay as long we are good.  
All good believe me.

I went into our room and took my computer and check my mail and i got one from my mom.  
Hi sweetheart how are you and you still need to pay for use of the yacht we used for the party love i know it´s hard but the bail has to get payed they keep calling honey.  
I wrote back to her.  
Hi mom i´m sorry i completely forgot about that bail i´ll call and pay and i´m doing good made some friends all good.  
I log off my mail and began to think, how the hell am i going to pay i don´t have that kind of money bloody hell.  
Then Louis came in.  
Haz Zayn and Niall took cake home with them you want a piece.  
No thanks but thanks for asking.  
What´s wrong Haz you look a bit pail.  
Nothing it´s nothing.  
Haz i can see it on your face what´s going on.  
Bloody hell i think fast.  
My mom send me a mail and i have a bail to pay.  
Then pay it Haz don´t worry so much about everything, he told me.  
Boo i don´t have the money okay i almost didn´t had to the drinks at the movie.  
Haz why didn´t you just tall me i would had payed.  
That´s why i didn´t say anything i don´t want everyone to think i can´t pay for anything, i let a tear run down my cheek.  
Haz there is no shame in being poor not one bit and how much is the bail.  
Boo i can´t ask you to pay for me and it´s a lot of money.  
Haz love you didn´t ask i asked you.  
I can´t let you pay that bail Boo okay and plus i´m sure you don´t have that king of money yourself.  
Will you just tell me already Haz and you don´t know how much i have, i said.  
Okay fine 8,395 dollars Boo there i said it.  
If it´s okay i´m asking why don´t you use what Nick left you, he said careful.  
He didn´t left me any Boo that´s why, i cryed a bit.  
Okay then i´ll pay don´t worry about it.  
No i´m not letting you pay that bloody bail.  
Then you can borrow them from me Haz i won´t mind one bit.  
No thanks i´ll call them and try to make a deal.  
Okay i´m just trying to help that´s all.  
I know you do but it´s my problem.

I´d call and try but it didn´t go as i hoped so i´m pretty much screwed.  
A few days had past and i got a call they told me the bail is payed now, all i could think was who but then it hit me Louis.  
I walked into the livingroom to find him.  
Louis damn William bloody Tomlinson.  
Yes Harry Edward Styles.  
Who the hell do you think you are, i said loud Niall and Zayn is here as well looking at me like i´m crazy.  
I know i´m Louis william Tomlinson, he says funny.  
Cut it out okay i bloody told you not to do anything but you went behind my back and did anyway.  
I just wanted to be a good pal and help you.  
Ohh you did you showed me i can´t trust you.  
Hey Haz c´mon you can trust me.  
Don´t Haz me ever again and a good pal would had stayed out of it.  
I went into my room again i´m so mad at him how dare he go behind my back, i took my diary and wrote in it what he did and how i feel about it, i don´t hate him or anything like that i´m just really mad i don´t think i´ll been this mad before in my life.

I didn´t talk to him for weeks let alone look at him, he sleeps on the couch in the livingroom these days why i don´t know we still share a room.  
I am in the room gaming online when the door open.  
Haz i can still call you that right.  
Sure Niall what´s up.  
Look Lou feels terrible going behind your back that wasen´t his atenction he just wanted to help you out it´s what he do when he likes someone, he told me.  
Please don´t tell me he has a crush on me, i asks.  
I can´t tell you that Haz you must have seen the way he is around you.  
I haven´t Niall i´m still trying to understand the deaf of my husband.  
I know you do Haz but as Nick said himself he wanted you to find love again and you can´t tell me you don´t feel something for Lou.  
Of couse i feel something for him i´m just not ready to put myself out there.  
Look Haz if i could find someone like Louis to care for me the he do with you i would be with him no matter what.  
You have one night stands all the time Niall.  
Yeah and why do you think i have them because i feel sorry for myself that i can´t find anyone so i have a lot of sex till i find him or her.  
Okay i mean Zayn don´t even have that much sex.  
No because he has a crush on someone but he did had a lot of them but not anymore.  
I get the picture Niall but i´m not ready to date yet okay and it dosen´t matter if i feel something for anyone.  
Haz can i ask you something.  
Of course ask away.  
Great you did have sex with your husband while he was alive right.  
No i was underage so we decided to wait till we were married but we were only married for about 15 minutes.  
So your a wow.  
Yeah.  
All i´m saying is keep an open mind about Lou, he said and walked out again.

Later that day Louis came into get something.  
Boo look i know you did it to be nice and i´m still very mad at you but i want you to know that i forgive you.  
Really Haz no kidding.  
No kidding i forgive you but i´m still mad.  
Please let me make it up to you, he said.  
How, i asks.  
Let me take you out as friends.  
Sounds good i´ll like that.  
Super hey i´m going out tonight wanna come.  
I don´t have any money so i can´t.  
It´s on me Haz lets have some fun.  
Okay thanks Boo.

We got ready we both have skinny jeans on i took a shirt and Louis took a t-shirt.  
It´s a good thing it´s friday.  
We went to a bar and Louis bought us an mokai.  
We actually had fun but that wasen´t till some girl came over and made a pas on Louis, all i could think was get the hell of my Boo, i feel so jeslous and i have never felt like that before.  
Would you get of me can´t you see i´m here with someone.  
Who that guy please he´s nothing compared to me.  
Bitch please i´m gay and out of the closet okay there is no bloody way i´m going in again.  
Your to hot to be gay babe so c´mon lets go home to me and have some fun alone.  
He said no okay so find someone else to bother.  
Ohh isn´t that sweet looks like your friend here has a gay crush on you babe, she grin.  
What your crazy, i told her.  
Yeah for your friend here you not so much.  
Okay listen up get of me and leave us the hell alone before you ruin the rest of our night.  
Fine you´ll come for me at the end of the night anyway love i can wait, she said and left.  
Haz it´s cool you like me i like you to and i know your not ready.  
Damn i thought.  
Okay lets just pretent this isn´t happaning.  
Whatever you say Haz i got all the time in the world, he winks.  
That made me smile and feel happy inside.  
I don´t know how but Boo has a way with me and it´s nothing like Nick had i just have no idea what´s going on.  
We enjoy the rest of the night talked and laughed.

It´s been a year now Louis and i began to date a bit we really do like eachother maybe even love eachother but i´m still not totally ready so we´ll be easy going.  
The 2 months we´ll been dating has been truly amazing this guy is really romantic and the foot he cooks for us all and us when we are home alone.  
I have a feeling Nick looks down on me and smile because i do what he told me to do find love again, i still love Nick i´ll always love him.  
Zayn and Jesy also began try to date he finally ask her out and they seem happy.  
Niall even found a guy and they have been dating 4 months so far and he´s really happy i guess their sex life must be something, they started as a one night but one day they were walking hand in hand and it´s super sweet i´m glad Niall and Josh are dating now or try to i´m not totally sure yet but what the hell as long they are happy.  
Louis and i also came to an agreement with that stupid bail, i want to pay him back and i do little by little it´ll take time but as long he´s getting his money back that´s that.  
I found out here riesenly he´s rich but i don´t give a shit about that.  
Boo also asked me if the right one comes around would i marry him to and i have on idea but i think not but we´ll see you never know, so i told maybe.  
I did inherited some money from Nick i found that out 3 months ago and i put them in a bank.  
Louis and i have been dating 3 months now and he went all out with an super dinner and then a movie we had a great night together.  
Doing the 3 months we´ll been dating i can truly say i´ll never met someone who´s this romantic and i don´t think i´ll ever met someone like that again.  
We´ll been talking about our life and what we want to do, Louis want to open his own restaurant which is an amazing idea, i´m not quite sure what i want yet.  
Jesy also asked me how i think it´s going so far, i said i think it´s going well we like eachother so it´s good.  
Then she asked me about our sex life then i told her we don´t have one and she looked at me surprised and told me that Louis use to have a sex life, i just hope he isn´t useing me to get me into bed, i told her i´m a virgin.  
She looked at me in disbelieve, then said she never met a virgin before me, then i told her now you do, she nodded at that what was she suppose to do or say nothing really.  
She just couldn´t believe i´m a virgin but i am.

Boo, i said i found him in the kitchen.  
Yes haz.  
Can i ask you something.  
Of course ask away.  
Are you with me for sex or because you like me.  
Because i like you why would you even ask.  
Jesy told me you use to have a lot of sex.  
I´d Haz in high school i use to be a bit of a man hor but i was a stupid teen i´m not like that anymore i promise.  
Okay i´m glad to hear that.  
Good and Haz i know your not ready yet and it´s fine we have our own fun together.  
So it dosen´t feel strange we don´t have one.  
Not one bit we will when the time comes no rush and we won´t be having sex we´ll made love.  
You know i really like the sound of that.  
Me to now can i have a kiss.  
I smile funny at him before we kissed, we always kiss in a sweet way which i love we do.

I´m glad i had that talk with him it made the next few days easy, i also finsh another diary, i have finsh 4 now the only thing is that i have to buy a new one.  
I was almost late for my next class so i just left the diary on my bed no one would take it i trust Zayn Niall and Louis they don´t take eachother things without asking.

I finsh my last class for today and then went to buy a new diary.  
After i´d i went home to do my homework, when i came home i when into mine and Louis´s room, but then i saw Louis with my diary.  
Louis what are you doing with my diary, i asks him.  
First i´m sorry but i saw my name and i got curious, he said.  
Louis it´s bloody pravid.  
Sorry Haz i´m really sorry but do you really feel all that about me.  
Not at this moment i don´t, i told him.  
Did you feel all this for your dead husband or just me, he asks.  
It isn´t any of your business and how would you feel if i read your diary.  
I don´t have one i tell the person if i have something to tell them.  
God Louis let me really ask you can i or can i not trust you.  
Haz you know you can trust me.  
Right now it dosen´t feel like it.  
Haz i love you for bloody sake okay i love you.  
I love you to Boo but it dosen´t make it okay.  
I know but you can´t tell me you wouldn´t have done it out of curioseitly.  
There where your wrong Louis not ever if i saw my name.  
Okay okay look i´m really sorry i´ll never do it again.  
It´s okay Louis just don´t ever do it again.  
I won´t and can i ask you something.  
Sure.  
Why didn´t you and Nick really never made love.  
He was old school okay he wanted to be married before.  
Have long had you to dated before he told you.  
6 months but i didn´t care about it i kinda like that i´m still a virgin.

It´s been a few days and i broke up with Louis it just didn´t feel right for me yet, yes i love him but when it dosen´t feel right it dosen´t feel right, he did ask if we were still friend i said yes of course we´ll always be friends nothing and no one can change that.  
One part of me miss him so much and the other part of me don´t miss him, i just wish all of me would get a long but i think no i know it´s because i miss Nick, Louis is not Nick and that can sees.  
Since i broke up with him there has been a few girls coming on to him but his gay thank god, it dosen´t help when guys hit on him then i wish he is straight, i know what you think but i can´t help it everytime someone hit on him i get jealous.  
I never got jealous when it came to Nick but maybe that´s because everyone knew we were together, now that Louis and i are done i feel jealous all the bloody time and yes i hate it.

The month we´ll been apart has been everything but fun i miss my Boo so much and yes i want him back more then ever i was wrong i am ready for everything when it´s comes to Boo and i´m going to tell him soon very soon.

The collgege ended for today and i saw Louis with some guy and i hate it because it should be me like before, then i looked to my other side and saw Jesy and i walked over to her.  
I asked her who the guy Louis is with and she told me his name is Ashton and they are dating a bit, to hear that that got me and i felt like someone took my heart and broke it into i don´t even know how many pieces, he belong a long side with me.  
That´s where it hit me how in love i am with him and how ready i am to do everything with only him my heart found a home.  
When i got home i went into my room and took the box there have my diaries and throw them out without a thought, time for a new chapter and forget must of the old one.

Later that day when Louis finally came home and into our room where i am.  
Hi Harry, he said.  
Hi Louis how was your day.  
It was okay your´s.  
Nothing to write home about.  
Okay well have a good evening.  
Where are you going.  
I´m going out tonight.  
With who, i ask with a bitter tone.  
Ohh em Ashton a friend.  
Is that what you call him.  
What´s up with you.  
Nothing at all but you could say i´m going out with my boytoy.  
What the hell Harry don´t call him that and you broke up with me remember.  
I remember but what if i regret that.  
Then i would say it´s to late i´m good with Ashton.  
Look me in the eye and tell me your over me.  
He looked me in the eye but he didn´t say anything and that´s where i took my chance and kissed him as i rep my arms around his neck, he kissed me back and what a kiss he fall onto his bed with me on top.  
We has eachother´s tungs in our mouths and we turn eachother on crazy much i don´t think i´ll ever been this turn on before in my life.  
I took his belt off and obaned up his jeans but then he broke the kiss.  
What are we doing what am i doing, he said and got up.  
What are yuo doing, i ask as he took his belt.  
I have a boyfriend Harry and now all of a sudden you want me.  
Boo i want you because i love you.  
Harry the last time we sat that we broke or you broke up and i don´t want to do that again i have a heart and it´s crystal clear you don´t want it but someone els do.  
Boo i do want your heart i love you and i hate seen you with any guy when that guy should be me, yes i miss Nick much but you are home the home i want my heart to have please tell me it isn´t taken, i cryed now and for the first time it´s for my Boo and not Nick.  
Haz sweetcheeks it isn´t to late yeah i like Ashton but it´s you i love okay i can´t love anyone the way i love you because it´s deep love Haz your the first one i ever truly fall in love with i found my home in you.  
Just like i did in you it just took me while but i´m here and Boo be mine again.  
No Haz not before i call it off with Ashton and i´ll do it now he´s in the livingroom.

He walked out and what felt like only a minute he is back.  
So how did he take it, i asks.  
Okay but now where did we come from.  
Ohh i can help you remember, i smirk as i take his belt off.

It was a very hot afternoon we had i´m no longer a virgin and i like that, it were hot and sweet love making we had, i liked that Nick was old school but now after tried to make love i do wish a bit i tried it with Nick, you know it dosen´t matter i made love with someone i truly love my boyfriend.

The relationship is going into a year and what a year it´s has been Boo and i are really in love and sometimes it can hears at night.  
The guys asked Boo if he´s trying to kill me, he just laugh at that of course not we just love a bit loud sometimes.  
When we had been going on our 6 month we found out we are pregnant i know pregnant me who would ever thought that would happan.  
My parents met louis and they liked him from the beginning and the same goes for him with them, i met Louis´s parents as his boyfriend and they are really lovely actually nothing like Nick´s parents they just welcomed me into their home like Louis and i had known eachother for years and that´s not really the case but wow.  
Sometimes i ask myself would this Harry had married Nick no because this harry is because of Louis, he bering it out of me.  
No i don´t have my ring no anymore i took it off a long time ago and the picture of me and Nick i took it out and put a picture in of Louis and me insted.  
Niall and Josh also broke up sometime ago and then he went back to one night´s again, to me it´s sad mostly i just want to see him happy insted of a lot of unhappy and unnecessary sex.

Haz stop trying to pay me back okay, he said.  
No i said i would pay you back little by little and this is the last money i own you Boo.  
Hazza love we have been together almost a year and you don´t own me anything.  
How can you say no to a pregnant guy Boo.  
Like this no but i love you very much, he smile.  
Why i should hope so i am pregnant with our child and i love you to, i kissed him.  
Haz i know i´m not Nick but i hope you feel loved.  
Boo Nick is in my past and you are my future and i do feel loved.  
Do you have any idea how much i love you, he smile.  
Yeah i do and i love you to, i smile.  
Haz if i´m your future i have one question.  
What is it Boo.  
Marry me i´m not saying now but in the future.  
Yes i´ll marry you in the future babe.  
We kissed eachother very passionately.  
What should we name this little one inside you sweetcheeks.  
I don´t know but what do you think babe.  
I were thinking if it a boy Jessy but for a girl don´t know.  
Wait a girl i know Jenni.  
Sounds good darling.  
Thanks love.

Good thing we came up with to names because we´ll just been at the doctor and he told us we´ll be having twins a boy and a girl, good thing we have names for them already.  
Now we´ll just looking forward for them to come into the world, we also still have a long way to go with college so there will be a lot of work to do, not easy but then again no one said it would be anyway.

On our first valentine´s day together Boo went all out with an 5 star dinner for us and it was beautiful i never tested food there tested like that, we really do love eachother i can truly say he´s the best there has ever happan to me, he keep saying i´m the best there has ever happan to him.

Haz love you can´t keep punish yourself it´s been to weeks.  
Louis i lost our kids because i was so stupid run up the stairs only becuase i was late for the class that day, i told.  
I know love but it wasen´t your fault i was with you.  
arn´t you sad at all.  
Of course i am Haz but i also believe in destiny.  
Which mean´s what Boo.  
I mean i don´t believe we were ment to be parents yet but someday we are darling, he says sweet.  
You really mean that so we´ll try again, i asks.  
Ohh we´ll try again babe later on meanwhile we can always practice.  
You know i feel better Boo thanks i think i needed to hear that.  
Anytime love anytime and what do you think about Niall´s new boyfriend.  
I think he´s nice and kinda good for him insted of all that unhappy one night sex, i said.  
Do you know that was how they meet.  
No i didn´t wow that´s Josh all over again kinda.  
It is lets see how long they´ll be dating.  
They seem to understand eachother in many way´s so and Justin seem to make our Nini happy really happy.  
What was his last name again i can´t remember, he said.  
Bieber, i told him.  
Right Justin Bieber hey what if they get married i mean can you see Niall Horan as Niall Bieber.  
No i can´t but i can see Justin Horan ohh with no i can´t, i made a face.  
Then maybe Justin and Niall Horan Bieber.  
Yeah that i can see but who knows.  
Good question very good question.

Later that evening after we all eat dinner Jesy and Justin join us.  
Good to see you feel better Haz, he smile at me.  
Thanks Zayn i do feel much better, i smile.  
No pro my friend.  
How is it going with you and Jesy, i asks while we did the dishes.  
Really good i´m actually considering asking her.  
Do you mean engagement, i ask.  
You got it.  
Wow that´s big are you ready for that.  
You know Hazza you can be engage forever.  
I know i just want you to be sure you are my friend after all.  
That´s nice of you really but i´m ready i love her.  
I know you do and she love´s you to but it´s only been a bit over a year, i said nice.  
True but it has been amazing so far and i can only imagine the rest, he told.  
Okay then go ahead do what you need to do.  
Ohh believe me i will, he smile.

After Zayn and i talked while did the dishes i went into Louis´s and my room he is watching tv so i cuddled up next to him, soon after we began to date for real we pushed our beds together and then Louis bought a king-size duvet with flowers for us, because i love flowers.  
I cuddled up to him we kissed and watched tv together it was really nice.  
I love you Haz, he smile.  
I love you to, i smile as he kissed my forehead.  
You know Haz sometimes you feel like a beautiful nightmare.  
Why a nightmare.  
Because the way i feel about you and any time i feel i wake up and you won´t be here.  
Sweetheart i´m here i´m real and my love for you will never die as long my heart beats that´s how long i´ll love you.  
Then marry me my beautiful nightmare.  
What your crazy.  
Yes about you.  
Boo we´ll only been dating a bit over a year.  
Yeah a year and 6 months love, he said.  
If i say yes when.  
This summer on the beach, he told.  
That´s only 6 months from now, i said.  
I know love marry me, he smile.  
God i must be crazy right now yes i´ll marry you darling, i said.  
He kissed me happy

The next morning i woke up hot and sweaty with a burn from my booty, Boo and i had a very hot and sweet night.

Morning mom i didn´t wake you did i, i asks.  
Morning love no i have been up an hour, she said.  
Okay good mom something pretty unbelieveble happan last night Louis asked me to marry him.  
Ohh honey that´s wonderful i know how much you to love eachother.  
Yeah but he wants to get married this summer on the breach.  
Wow fancy i must say did you say yes.  
Kinda yes.  
Harry sweetheart there is yes or no not kinda yes.  
Okay mom i give and i said yes.  
I´m happy for you love really and now i have to go i gatta get to work.  
Okay mom talk soon again love you.  
Sure you will and love you to.

I had only just hung up when Louis came in with tray.  
Who were you talking to love, he smile as he put the tray on the bed.  
My mom i told her i said yes, i smile.  
Was she happy or mad, he asks as he took a sip of tea.  
She´s happy for us Boo and what´s up with breakfast in bed.  
I just want you for myself this morning darling.  
Oh Boo that´s so sweet and it look´s good.  
Dick it Haz i know you get hungry in the morning sweetcheeks.

We enjoyed the breackfast on bed and then got ready for school, we all left together and on the way Zayn told us he and Jesy broke up but still friends and that´s good.  
Doing lunch break Louis and i told the gang we are getting married this summer, they gaged Even Niall´s boyfriend Justin who we all befriended, Niall asked how sure we are about it, Louis says dead sure we have a special kind of love.  
Then Jesy said that´s true the the way he make me scream at night it´s called killer love.  
We all laught at that what can i say.

There is only a month left before the wedding and it was hard between school and homework and planning the wedding but we did it and it feel good, Justin asked Niall to marry him after 6 months of dating and he said yes.  
One of the best things about it was choosing the rings.  
The ring man is also Louis´s best man Zayn, My best man is Niall since i don´t really talk to my old friends from high school anymore but i´m happy to have Niall.  
We both also have to bridesmaids each Louis wanted his to olsest baby sister´s Lottie and Fizzy, I wanted my sister Gemma and Jesy.  
The 100% hardest part was finding a priest who would marry us on the breach but we did and only just in time since there is a week to the wedding now.  
Louis told me he didn´t do suites he´ll be waring white skinny jeans and a white shite, i said i´ll do the same i didn´t want to stand in the sand in a suite, so we´ll be waring jeans a shite and bare feet.

A week later.

Do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles to be your beloved husband in sickness and health to dead do you a part, the priest said.  
I do, he smile.  
Do you Harry Edward Styles take Louis William Tomlinson to be your beloved husband in sickness and health to dead do you a part.  
I do, i smile.  
The rings, the priest says while Zayn give them to us.  
With this ring i promise to love you everyday the rest of my life my heart is in your wonderful ring, he smile.  
With this ring i promise you my heartbeat and the rest of my life i will love you till time stops, i smile.  
I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss.  
We kissed as we smile.

The best thing about a breach wedding is that everything happans on the breach.  
We all had so much fun playing dancing talking and eating.  
Haz love this is Liam our friend from high school and Liam this is Harry my new husband we met at college almost 3 years ago.  
Nice to meet Harry and congra you to, he smile.  
You to Liam and thank you and good you could come, i smile.  
Like i would miss one of my friends getting married, he said.  
I´m glad you would come Li and how are things at Howard.  
Hard and good and you guys at Stanford.  
Same thing good and hard and hey how is our gal Eleanor doing at Howard.  
She rocks like always you know her.  
Yes i do.  
I should say hi from her and say sorry she couldn´t make it.  
It´s fine and please say hi back from us.  
Will do.  
Who is Eleanor, i asks.  
A good friend from high school.  
Good friend how good.  
Okay fine we dated a bit back then before i came out.  
Okay Boo, i smile as i shaked my heard a bit.

In the evening we made a camp fire and made popcorn and had a nice time together friends and family.  
Doing the evening Louis asked me to look at my ring and i did, Louis had our rings engraved with the words you are home, it´s the must beautiful thing i´ll ever seen, we kissed eachother what can i say i´m so happy and in love and i know he is as well.

The year Louis and i have been married has been amazing we´ll almost done with college, Good thing especially when Niall told us he and Justin had sat a date they´ll be getting married a month after we graduate.  
A month after Louis and i got married we got a very great gift from my parents a dog dalmatian we named him Litten from pokemon sun and moon we both kinda like the games, the gift from Louis´s parents was a gift card for an real estate agent to buy a house when we graduate.

Litten come here boy, i called as he run to me.  
Hi boy time for a walk, as i said that he began to jump.

I walked with him as i thought to myself a year ago he was a puppy but not anymore now he´s fully grown, when we came home again we went into the livingroom.  
How was the walk darling, he smile as i sat down next to him.  
Good but next time it´s on you love, i told.  
I knew you would say that Haz.  
Good then it´s no surprise Boo.  
No it´s not and in a week we´ll be graduaing.  
I know and you can open the restaurant you wanted to open babe.  
Yes i can but first lets us find a house and move in before anything else.  
Sounds like a plan i just hope Niall and Justin get everything done in time.  
They will they are in Niall´s room with a few of Justin´s friends.  
Okay do you know their names.  
Shawn and Daniella.  
Okay love lets hope.  
Yeah good thoughts to them.

It´s been a few weeks now and we moved into our new house and we love it, it truly feels like home i have never felt more home then i do now, since Niall haven´t found a place yet we told him he could get a room with us till he and Justin finds a pleace of their own, Justin still live in his small apartment but he is home with us everyday with Niall and his friends who´s now also Niall´s friends, they are still planning their wedding we offered help but they want to do it mostly on their own.  
A few days ago i can tell something happan with Niall but he won´t tell me or Louis what it was so i just hope he´s okay.

3 weeks later.

Will you Justin Drew Bieber say your promies to Niall James Horan, the priest said.  
Niall i love you so much and i can´t wait to tell you that everyday we met at a club and had a one nighter and then after a long while i asked you out and now we´ll here today Niall i promies you my heart forever, he smile.  
Niall James Horan will you say your promies to Justin Drew Bieber, the priest said.  
Before he said anything he looked at me and said without words help me.  
I...i...i...i´m so sorry Justin i love you but i´m.  
Niall don´t do it, we all looked to where the voice came from and it was Shawn.  
I can´t Justin your a wonderful guy but my heart belongs to someone else and i´m truly sorry, after he said that he ran out to god knows where.  
None of us saw this coming and there is alot of confusion going on right, but after a while we all got up and walked out of the church, we just went to our car and Louis drive us home.

When we came in the door i saw Niall and i took him with me to his room.  
What the hell happan Niall.  
I´m in love with Shawn.  
Since when.  
A few weeks now and a few days ago we were in bed together, he tell´s me with tears in his eyes.  
So you cheated on Justin.  
I´d but not like that Shawn and i talked that night after Justin and Daniella left, i don´t even know what happan but one thing let to another and before i knew it we were in bed together, tears ran down his cheeks.  
Niall sweet sweet Niall, i huged him.  
Is Justin to mad at me.  
He´s not to happy with you right now but the only question is what now.  
I have to talk to Shawn before anything else and can i stay a bit longer.  
Of course you can don´t even ask that honey, i told him.  
Thanks Hazz i´m sorry.  
Why are you saying sorry to me, i asks.  
I don´t know.

A while later i was in the livingroom.  
How is he darling.  
Sad feeling sorry and maybe a bit heart broken but otherwise fine sweetheart.  
Okay wow well i´ll get out of this suite now.  
Yeah me to.

We did and then into some jeans and t-shites.

It´s been a few days since it happan and Justin had been here with Niall´s stuff he had at his apartment he didn´t say a word to Niall but his eyes says everything he is really hurt, Niall gave him his stuff back as well without a word, then Justin left he gave us a fast bye before he was out the door.  
Niall also called Shawn and he came by and they talked a very loud talk i guess NIall´s in love with Shawn and also the other way around, there is just a bit confusion going on with Louis and me i mean isn´t Shawn and Justin best friends or good friends, whatever it isn´t my busniess.

It´s been a year now and what an amazing year it has been Louis open his restaurant and it a very big success and he love´s it and his restaurant is named "get your a-MEAL-ia on".

Louis named his restaurant after our daugther Amelia who is gave birth to 4 months ago and she the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, we came up with her name i kinda weird way Louis wanted a name there could go with the name to his restaurant, we tried many names but no one there would go till we came up with Amelia.  
I work from home i work with computer programs and i´m very good at it.  
Niall moved out and in with Shawn after 5 months of dating, Shawn and Justin that i know of are still friends but i´m not sure no one talks about him.  
Niall and Shawn are engaged today after a year of dating i truly think and feel Niall found his better other hafe he found his home like i´d in Louis.  
Zayn moved to the us he said something about finding his love and to open a tattoo shop there, who know´s if we´ll ever see him again but i do hope he finds who he is looking for over there.  
Jesy became a speaker for the LGBT and she love´s it and became very well knows for it.

Boo i love you sweetheart.  
Haz i love you to darling.  
i can´t believe we´ll been parents for 4 months now.  
Same here but we are not done she´ll be a big sister some day.  
She will before we know it.  
So true baby.  
Boo i have something for you.  
For me why and what.  
I just thought of you, i smile as i took a little box from my night stand drawer.  
What is it.  
Open it find out.  
He oben it and saw the words Amelia big sis written on a medal and he got big eyes.  
Haz what are you saying.  
The same thing the medal says my love.  
Haz darling i´m so happy but how long.  
A month now i´m so glad your happy.  
How can i not be Haz your the love of my life of course i´m happy, he kissed me.  
Good because me to love and i have one more thing to tell you.  
What is it sweetcheeks.  
After we got married Nick came to me in a dream he told he´s happy for me because i found love again.  
Why are you telling me it now and not back then.  
Because it´s time to you now it wasen´t back then.  
Okay what did he tell you love.  
You and i are ment to be he and i wasen´t and he is right and we all know and Boo you were always my home and always will be.  
Wow thank you Nick, he smile as we kissed.  
Good night Boo i love you.  
Night Haz i love you to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story
> 
> If you think there should be a 2 please let me know :)


End file.
